Turning Back Time
by 1212.Bren
Summary: Can an unexpected meeting with Tsukimori a couple years after the Concours rekindle the feelings that Hino once had for him? Can Tsukimori actually realize what that pain in his chest really means?
1. Chapter 1

**Turning Back Time (Chapter 1)**

Threads of golden sunlight creped into the little dorm room, illuminating small parts of the room. The floor was piled up moving boxes and suitcases full of clothing. A girl with long luscious red hair and brilliant golden eyes was suited in a cap and gown.

"Hino, its time to go. You better hurry up or you'll be late for the graduation ceremony," called out a very tall girl with blue eyes. Her name was Sarah Rowen. She attended Juilliard with Hino and played the clarinet. They had been friends ever since they met each other at the first day of school.

"Okay, Wait! Let me just get on my shoes." She quickly grabbed pair of high heels and put them on and dashed out of the dorm after her friend. Today was her college graduation. After her gradation she had decided to go to Europe. Whenever she thought of Europe the first that came to her mind was Tsukimori. Ever since he had left, she had regretted never speaking out her true feelings for him. _If I had told him how I really felt about him would be together strolling down a park holding hands or will the outcome still be the same as now if I hadn't?_ She quickly shook the gloomy thought off her mind. _It's my graduation, now is not the time to think about this. _Hino quickly sat on her seat next to Sarah as the procession was about to begin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Meanwhile, somewhere in Europe…**_

The sound of an orchestra sounded throughout the auditorium. The audience was quiet, awe-struck by the delicate, yet confident sound ringing through their ears. A lone violin had started to play; Quietly at first but then gaining speed and intensity as the song reached its climax. The sound each note had was beautiful, with a clear ringing sound, but cold. After the orchestra had stopped playing, the auditorium burst with clapping; clearly everyone had enjoyed the performance. The violin soloist bowed to the audience and exited the stage and quickly went into his changing room.

He loosened his tie and sunk into his chair, tired from the earlier performance. He combed through his cerulean hair with his hands. A man that worked at the theater knocked at his door and informed him that someone by the name of Kazuki Hihara. Hearing that name instantly brought up memories of his high school life.

A man entered into the room. " Hi Tsukimori- san! It has been such a long time since I've seen you. You look a lot more mature than I remembered you to be." Said Hihara jokingly.

Hihara also looked more mature but he still has the same friendly personality. " Have you kept in contact with everyone these past years?" questioned Tsukimori. Obviously he was curious about Hino and whether or not she was still playing the violin

"Somewhat," he answered, "We still occasionally meet each other, but I haven't seen Hino ever since she had left to attend Juilliard."

_Hino. _As soon as Tsukimori heard that name, he felt a huge hammer had been struck at his chest . He was probably the only girl that he had ever respected. He could clearly remember the last time he had gazed into her bright golden eyes. For some strange reason whenever he heard her name his heart would always feel uneasy and anxious.

Tsukimori entered a large building with many beautiful balconies. He went into the to elevator and pressed the gold and round button marked _"11."_ He traveled down the corridor and stopped at a door labeled "1384", pulled out a key and unlocked the deadbolt. He flicked on the lights and quietly set down his violin. He took a shower and then went to bed. He had trouble sleeping because all he thought about was Hino.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Back at New York...**_

_ "John Bradson, Lilly Chou, Jamie Nat, Sarah Row..." _

_Hino nervously waited for her name to be announced to the stage to recieve her diploma. She thought back to all the times she spent here and all the new friends she made. She suddenly regretted not staying in contact with her friends back in Japan. I wonder how everybody is doing... Hihara, Yunoki, Shimizu, Fuyuumi, Tsuchiura...Tsukimori. _She remembered the concours and Lilli the farie. _If I hadn't met lilli I probably would never thought about playing the violin and neevr have met them._

_ "Kahoko Hino..." _

Hino nervously and carefully walked up the stage making sure not to trip over the jumble of wires running across the stage. A man handed her diploma and she left the stage. The seconds on the stage felt like it actually comfirmed that she had gradutated from music school and was ready the face the world. She took in a deep breath. _Europe...here I come!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_YAY! This is my FIRST Story here on this website. I hope you like it and please comment. ^_^_**


	2. Chapter 2

Turning Back Time (Chap 2)

"I'm going to miss you very much!" said Sarah, while she was hugging her college friend.

" Don't worry, I'll…make sure…to keep in touch very… often." She tried saying with whatever oxygen was left in her lungs. Her friend was not only tall but apparently very strong as well.

" Flight FB29A to Vienna, Austria is departing in 5 minutes."

"That's…my…flight!" Sarah finally let loose her death-grip on Hino and she gave her one last wave goodbye to Hino as she ran down the lobby, dragging her huge suitcase along. She gave her ticket to the flight attendant who confirmed the flight number and the attendant ripped off the stub and gave it back to her. _Row J seat 4, row J seat 4, row- ah! here it is. _She sat down and got herself organized. Her first performance was going to be with the local orchestra as the violin soloist.

"Flight FB29A to Vienna, Austria is taking off and should arrive at its destination in 9 hours."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_8 hours later in Vienna…_

The sound of a telephone ringing vibrated throughout the barren apartment of Tsukimori Len. He tried to ignore the ringing and continued to play his violin beautifully.

"BRRIIING…BRRIING." The telephone rung endlessly.

Len left out a big sigh of annoyance, put down his violin and made his way towards the phone. "Hello?" answered Tsukimori impatiently.

" It's me, Mom! Could you do me a favor and pick you father and me up at the airport in about an hour?" Misa Hamai, his mom, asked.

" You're coming back from America?"

"Yeah, I was planning on going out to dinner with you. Oh yes, by the way, the flight number is FB29A. Don't forget it"

"OK." Len hung up the phone and checked the time. _2:15 PM. _Preferring to be early rather than late he grabbed his car keys and headed towards the elevator.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hino's POV

" This is your pilot speaking. We are preparing to land in Vienna, Austria in about 5 to 10 minutes."

Hino checked her watch. _2:50 PM, just perfect._

About 5 minutes had passed and the plane was already on the ground. Slowly, the plane started to empty it's sea of passengers into the airport. Hino rose from her seat and squeezed herself into the aisle full of people, slowly edging it's way towards the exit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Len's POV

It was about 3 PM and Len was currently waiting alongside the other people who were also picking up someone. Finally he saw a flood of passengers exiting out. He examined the crowd intensely looking for his mother's familiar face. _How long can it take to exit a plane! _After a couple minutes of searching he saw a girl with her back facing him. Her hair the same shade of brilliant red as a certain girl he knew in high school. _No way. It couldn't be her. There are many redheads out there. _He quickly shook the seemly absurd though from his mind. When the girl turned around he instantly recognized her bright, glowing eyes and delicate face. He stared at her face, trying to process what he had just seen. Hino had finally noticed him in the crowd. Their eyes lock for a split second. _What is this feeling inside my chest? It's just like the other night. _Just as fast as he had spotted her, she disappeared into the mesh of people. His eyes wandered everywhere trying to catch a glimpse of red but he was all of a sudden tapped on the shoulder.

" Len! It's so good to see you again!" His mother said happily to him.

"…Yeah…" His eyes were still glued to the crowd, still trying to find Hino.

"Come on Len, lets go out to eat something." Misa Hamai said to him while practically dragging him by the shoulder.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hino's POV

" I am SO sorry!" Hino said with as much sincerity as she could to the business man. While trying to find some order in the crowd, she had accidentally stepped on a man's shoe with her razor sharp heel.

"It's okay! You don't have to apologize so much. It's not like you broke my foot." The man responded back with a kind smile.

Hino just blushed in embarrassment. She turned around and unexpectedly she saw someone she had least expected to see, staring at her with as much shock as her. _Tsukimori Len. _Her face immediately turned a shade of deep red. Her heart started to beat so fast, she though it was going to burst. By instinct she ran into the crowd of people, like a shield from his burning stare. _Why in the world would he be here? This is too much of coincidence! _

Her cheeks had finally cooled down. She was making her way as quickly as she could towards the exit. So she wouldn't spot him again because the next time she would see him she would literally die from a heart attack. She hailed a cab and hopped in.

"Laraine Street please," Hino said politely to the elderly cab dirver.

"No Prob" The cab driver answered boringly.

The cab started to move from the airport and entered the highway. Hino put her hand on her chest the confirm of the her heart bwas still beating and had not burst from that unexpected encounter in the airport. She had not been prepared to actually see him standing there looking around the crowd of passengers. _He looked pretty shocked himself. Maybe there was someone he knew on the plane._

_" Miss, We're here." The cab driver said to me._

Outside the window stood a tall building that looked fairly new. Hino gave the cab driver the money and she exited the vehicle making sure to take her luggage from the trunk. She pulled open the door and entered the lobby. The elevator door opened and she stepped inside. _11th floor._ She pressed the round and golden elevator button and the elevator started to ascend. she exited into a fancy hallway with the floors lined with carpet. She pulled out a piece of paper that read "room #1385."She found the door, pulled out her key and unlocked the deadbolt. She pushed open the door revealing a room with many boxes. _Home sweet home._


	3. Chapter 3

The night was a deep blue sea. All Hino could think of while staring out of her apartment was the moment she had linked eyes with Len at the airport. She tried to shake the thought of him. She looked down onto the cobble- paved streets and she saw a group of musicians playing a violin ensemble. Each player played with great emotion and feeling. It was able to put Hino into a trance-like state. There were three players and each one of them played a different tune but yet it felt united. Because of sheer curiosity, she motioned herself down the apartment building and outside to the group, violin in hand. She walked towards them until one of them was able to notice her and her violin.

" How long you've been playin?" The man asked her

Hino just stood there flustered for a moment, taking in the very appearance of him. He had a set of baby blue eyes and his blond hair shined even in the darkness.

"A...while" was all Hino could muster out of herself.

"You wanna play?"The man said to dumbfounded Hino.

Without responding, Hino unzipped her violin case and propped it against her shoulder and positioned her bow, ready to play. She struck the first cord. The cord she had struck had a profound deepness to it so everybody had turned to see. The other three players then joined in, perfectly syncing to Hino's tune.

Hino's POV

_My __fingers __felt __numb __and __my __arms __felt __rigid__. __I __had __completely __disregarded __the __time I__spent __playing __the __violin __here__. __Just __who __are __these __people__? __I __should __probably __stop__. _A huge crowd had gather, enticed by the melody that the 4 of them were producing. Hino put down her violin and packed it up back into its case and she started to head back to her apartment. The blond-haired man suddenly stopped and looked towards her. _Why __is __he __looking __at __me__? __It__'__s __making __me __nervous__!_

"Before you go, my name is Ben. I never did catch your name, what is it?" he asked

Hino shouted back "It's Hino." She continued to walk back.

_That __was __fun__, __wasn__'__t __it__? __What __a __wonderful __start __to __a __new __chapter __in __my __life__! _Hino headed back to her apartment and she arrived at her doorstep. She reached down deep in her pocket trying to fish out the key but it was in vain. There was nothing in her pocket. _Oh __great __don__'__t __tell __me __I __forgot __to __grab __my __keys __before __I __left__! __I __knew __this __day __was __going __too __great__!I __knew __I __should __not __have __just __ran __out __like __that__! _Not knowing what to do in this situation, she just sat down, her arms hugging her knees, and she buried her face. All she could do was let out a big sigh, hoping that the night will pass quickly. Moments before she fell into a deep sleep, she thought about Sarah and her other friends she had eft behind in Japan and America.

Len's POV

After dropping off his parents home, he started to make his way back to his apartment. _I __finally __get __to __relax __after __a __torturous __day __of __spending __time __with __my __parents__. _Sometimes his mind would wander off the road and he would think about Hino. _No __way__. __That __could __not __have __been __Hino __back __there __in __the __airport__. __She __is __probably __back __in __Japan__. __Why __would __she __even __be __on __a __flight __from __America__? __Nothing __about __that __makes __sense__!_ Len concentrated himself on the road once again. He pulled up to his apartment building and got out of his car. He walked his way to the elevator and went inside. The doors closed with 'ding'. When the elevator door reopened he noticed a sitting figure down the corridor right by his room number. He approached with caution. All he could see was a red-headed girl sleeping outside the door right next to his. He went in a bit closer trying to see her face. He felt a bit intoxicated by the sweet scent of her luscious hair. Suddenly the girl's headed fell to one side, revealing her face and Len jumped back, surprised at what he saw. It was Hino!_So __i __really __did __see __her __at __the __airport__! __Why __is __she __here __anyways__, __sleeping __outside __my __apartment__?_


	4. Chapter 4

Len's POV

The first rays of light that were able to penetrate through the thick shades rudely awakened Len from his slumber. He moaned in protest but he brought himself up from the cold and hard wooden floor. His back and shoulders felt stiff and rigid. He peered to the other side of the room at the wooden door that led to his just stared at it dumbfounded, thinking to himself "_What have I gotten myself into?"_

Hino's POV

She comfortably enveloped herself within the blankets. After tossing back and forth on the bed, she finally fully opened her eyes to the new day. One blink after the other, objects became sharper to her. She looked around herself confused about where she was. _Okay, Hino, don't panic! The last thing I remember was sitting outside in the hallway. Maybe the guard must have opened the door for me last night!_ When she examined the furniture,she realized that this was not her apartment. Panicked, she threw the sheets off the bed and grabbed the table lamp to use as a weapon against any potential threats. Hino started a beeline towards the door which led out of the bedroom into the living room. She was about the reach for the doorknob. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming towards her. As the steps became louder, Hino gripped the lamp more and more tightly and she started to raise it above her head, ready to strike. For a moment, the footsteps had terminated. _Maybe he is opening the sack that he is going to throw me inside! I need to act quick!_The doorknob started to turn. The more it turned, the faster her heart started to beat. "Thump, thump" her heart went. The door was pushed open. Hino closed her eyes and screamed while she brought down the lamp on the "attacker."

Len's POV

_Maybe I should check up on her; Maybe she's awake already probably scared about where she is. _He started to imagine a sleeping Hino. Len thought of a kitten, probably all snuggled up. He chuckled a bit to himself. He approached the door as quietly as he could but he could still hear his own footsteps. When he was right up to the door, he paused for a moment thinking about how he should approach her. Clearly, he was nervous about seeing her again. He started to turn the brass door knob. Once it was turned all the way he pushed open the door only to find a vacant bed with his bed sheets thrown aside. Suddenly he heard a loud shriek and the next thing he felt was a pain from his head. All he could see was a white flash.

Hino's POV

She reopened her eyes only to find that her "attacker" was passed out on the floor face-down. Worried that she might have done some serious damage, she turned him aside to address the degree of injury. As soon as he was face up, her face immediately turned to shock. She had seen that face before; in the airport and back in Japan. It was Len._What just happened ? This must be some kind of weird dream!_


End file.
